


《如果她們都是同人太太》FB2/微HP人設腦洞2.0

by aquaryusw



Series: 如果她們都是同人太太 [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Albus Dumbledore, Bottom Newt, F/M, Gellert Albus Credence family, M/M, Top Gellert Grindelwald, Top Theseus Scamander
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 23:14:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17538161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquaryusw/pseuds/aquaryusw
Summary: 是CP的人設。只是個沙雕腦洞。內含生子設定，請注意避雷。人設出現了但文就說不定（喂Fantastic beast系列角色無魔法設定現代AU(微量HP系列角色提及)角色歸羅琳太太，OOC歸我。





	《如果她們都是同人太太》FB2/微HP人設腦洞2.0

Gellert Grindelwald

網名：魔王本魔

 

堪稱樂壇神話的傳奇樂隊Apollyon的主唱兼結他手。

由十多年前創立了魔王音樂娛樂有限公司。

也就是我們GGAD同人大手Queenie的大老闆。

雖然人到中年，但仍然帥氣無比。

外表叛逆又帶點中二病的魔王本魔至今仍迷到萬千少男少女。

正所謂老到頭髮都白了，照樣風騷。

私生活反而比他身上走起路來堪比步搖叮噹作響的Cody Sanderson銀飾要來得清心寡慾，出道二十年卻一點緋聞都沒有。

C1頭條狗仔隊對此真的各種無奈。

倒不是他眼角高出天際，而是那雙異色瞳早被某名校教授圈了地。

床也必須是。

與Albus關係也是撲朔迷離，分分合合，合合分分，合久必分，分久必合，無限輪迴。

兩人育有一子。

為了讓兒子有個沒有鎂光燈的童年，因而協定由Albus撫養兒子長大。

成年的孩子決心在樂壇闖蕩，在本人的同意與魔王授權下，近日第一聖徒Vinda會長含淚在歌迷會大號發出公告。

一張看不清兒子樣貌的一家三口合照。

From #D＆G to #D&GFAMILY

財大氣粗的厲害之處就是能在站上大剌剌地佔別人品牌的Tag，也不怕要被告。

而對岸GGAD同人圈中的Queenie太太還一度再憑一系帶娃日常甜文成為現世先知。

已往自己負責定時去逗一把兒子，現在則負責定時被兒子坑一把。

寵兒子的全盛時期是在他十歲生日當天，把自己的黑卡交給他隨便刷。

Albus看着兒子握着卡那顫抖的雙手，邊在心中默念壕無人性四字警醒自己，邊扶着兒子的手刷了很多次卡。

自從得知Gellert會看GGAD的pwp同人後，這可把太太們的潛在駕駛技術全都逼了出來，一個個把車開得連藤原拓海都看不到她們的車尾燈。

而當他們一夜間變成三人家庭後，太太們又不安於室地在送二胎的路上風馳電掣。

順帶一提他的粉絲名叫聖徒，而聖徒中啃GGAD的都會把Albus稱作Holly Father（聖父）。

因為只有Holly Father能讓Lucifer（魔王）變回天使。

 

 

Albus Dumbledore

網名：降魔的

 

世界性名牌大學霍格華茲的歷史及文學系教授。

穠纖合度的身材，被一身精製的西服與襯衫包裹着，不鬆不緊，恰到好處地勾勒出臀部那一弧引人入勝的蜿蜒。

—來自霍格華茲Secret的一篇置頂文章節錄。

大家，來劃重點了：翹臀。

這也是同學們聽了熱血沸騰但GG聽了想打人的翹屁熟男稱號的由來。

為人可親，有教無類，就是比較喜歡忽悠學生和同事。

Dumbledore最喜愛的學生N某噙淚：過於真實。

但也無阻他蟬聯n次霍格華茲人氣榜榜首。

出身自英國古老貴族世家。

也因其家徽為鳳凰，他的非官方粉絲名就叫鳳凰。

一直有預感好基蜜McGonagall教授是後援會幕後黑手與始作俑者。

被啃GGAD的聖徒稱作Holly Father。

可他卻不解其意。

是因為我有個可愛的兒子嗎（笑

親手把兒子拉扯大的好爸爸，恩威並施與天生的忽悠口技是他的養兒心得。

全因有了兒子，他對Gellert的態度也越來越佛系了。

他說風箏有風，海豚有海，我Albus有翹臀⋯啊不，是有兒子。

魔王往往都會由靈魂深處發出怒嘯：我不配有名字嗎！我名字很難串嗎！你那全名比我的還難串啊！

只見Holly Father不徐不疾，氣定神閒地回：不知是誰讓我昨晚在床上喊你名字喊到聲沙，害我今天被一堆學生逼着灌了幾大壺鹹竹蜂的呢？

嗯。的確難串，回頭我差人把竹蜂都燒了，夫人放心。

Holly Father又再一次行了神蹟。

阿門。

愛屋及烏，關照關照未來兒媳Nagini也是應該的。

每回都拉着想把Nagini功課改到滿江紅的McGonagall教授的手，動之以情曉之以理地把話題繞到離開銀河系。

欸，Albus，我剛剛幹什麼來着？

我們正準備去試試新開那家甜品店的蛋糕喔Minerva～

喔，那我們起程吧～～

又忽悠了生物系高材生Tom Riddle替Nagini補習。

Tom，你能幫我個忙嗎？去替你同系的稀有物種大一學妹Nagini補個習吧～她可是你迷妹啊～

聽到「迷妹」二字便心中大喜的Tom立即一副儼如乙女game男角的嘴臉去接受學妹的攻略。

作為一個重度甜食控，他是Queenie開蛋糕店的丈夫Jacob的熟客。

而他更在正直誠實的Jacob口裡無意中地得知，那讓他幾天都在床上度過的pwp是Queenie的神壇鉅著。

Albus微微一笑，笑得公司休假到店裡幫忙送蛋糕到教授辦公室的人妻Queenie心中發毛。

悄悄滑開手機，把那篇AD純天然無污染人設的AU初稿給刪了。

 

 

Credence

網名：會唱歌的許仙

 

本名 Credence Aurelius Dumbledore Grindelwald。

霍格華茲大學音樂系大一新生。

魔王音樂娛樂有限公司的訓練生。

在校內他的全名是Credence Aurelius。

因為不想上學時被別人當作家中兩老的人型神奇海螺，所以入學申請表沒寫自己名帶D＆G。

GGAD的親兒子。

也是GGAD 的真實見證人。

是個GGAD同人圈中被多少太太FF過的男孩。

與同校生物系大一新生Nagini在迎新日一眼萬年後牽手成功，並穩定交往中。

因為傻傻的想和女友情侶一點而把紅髮染成黑。

爸爸說不染白一切都好說話的。

約莫是受Gellert的遺傳與薰陶，除了擁有高超的音樂天賦外，連審美都略帶中二病。

於是被Albus強制填了選修科為文學。

試圖用文字的優雅把中二病的靈魂握殺在搖籃之中。

與Albus爸爸關係很親，早熟的他也只會在Albus身邊才會像個孩子般撒嬌。

例如在某次文學課上很順口地向Albus說了句尾音上揚的thanks daddy。

daddy。

我有一個大膽的想法。

請把你的想法收起。

唯一知道內情的Nagini，阻止了腦洞躁動不安和雙手無處安放的同桌好姊妹把事情發上霍格華兹Secert的衝動。

在一次聯校音樂大賽中奪冠，始料不及的是冠軍大獎是一份魔王音樂娛樂有限公司的訓練生合約。

簽約前一天就跪在老父親的辦公室臉不紅氣不喘理直氣壯字字擲地有聲地威逼着要是當了練習生不能和Nagini拍拖那我告辭了！

好樣的，居然連換氣聲都沒有。

Queenie，在Credence的簡介文案上中加上能freestyle吧。

氣得Gellert砸門出去打了個call給Albus。

十分鐘後心平氣和心花怒放心滿意足地點頭同意，並似笑非笑地問什麼時候把女朋友帶會家給他們兩老看看。

這些都是後話。

單手簽約，清清白白地單手打字發了訊息在室友群中說今晚回宿舍睡，你們不要霸着我床位打牌。

這是因為他真的不想今晚上聽老父親和爸爸追二胎的live廣播劇。

我還是個孩子啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！

 

 

 

 

Newt Scamander

網名：擼警犬的小法醫

 

法醫。

人稱特Sir。

出身英國名門Scamander 家族。

刑事總部高級警司Theseus Scamander的愛弟and愛人。

傳說中集萬千寵愛於一身的幺子。

霍格華茲大學生命科學系畢業生。

副修文學，因而成為Dumbledore最喜愛的學生。

更因此出現了Dumblenewt這對師生cp。

由美人教授攻x天然學生受到年下小狼狗x年上禁慾受，這Tag是刷得風生水起。

McGonagall教授深藏功與名。

這更更因此被我們樂壇鬼才Gellert懷恨在心，化葡萄為靈感，創作出「Why Dumbledore so fond of you」這繪炙一眾痴男怨女的夫怨三步曲的其一。

可憐弱少又無助的特Sir停下了正在拼着碎屍塊的手，語帶哭腔勸着新來的實習妹子：For god sake，再聽自殺啊！

聽說那妹子被T高級警司叫進了辦公室後就再也沒有出現過⋯

＃羊踹玉兔

由出生起就自帶10000w母性光輝，踩死螞蟻都要寫千字輓文的程度。

經常邊驗着屍體骸骨，邊眼泛淚光地呢喃一句：哦，可憐的老伙計。

重度貓奴，愛貓名叫Niffler，一隻財迷心竅的俄羅斯藍貓，喜好是扒走T高級警司價值好幾十萬刀各色各款的Rolex。

而T高級警司通常都一本正經胡說八道，以主子犯法由剷屎官肉償來作完美的結案陳詞。

法官大人我冇嘢補充喇。

呈陽性反應的草食系男孩。

精緻臉龐上的小雀班是夜空的星光。

害羞時會面腆地微笑，發怒時總給人是在嬌嗔的錯覺。

這錯覺在其兄身上已演化為VR虛擬實境。

被譽為法證白月光。

來源其一為他文藝又高端的中間名Artemis。

來源其二為他清純溫柔，皎潔淡雅的氣質。

自帶引起周遭女同事那些年理科女生先天性變成被動技能的保護慾與母性的神奇體質。

乃法醫辦公室一大瑰寶。

也是刑事總部裡枯橾生活中的一道宜人風景。

當年因為閨密Leta語重心長的分手宣言加上情感啓蒙，才開始正視自己對哥哥的感情。

在各種狗血韓劇劇情都輪翻演了個遍後，終是被哥哥終身綁定，達致生命與人生的大和諧。

骨科鎖了的消息一出，Tina與Leta破天荒進行了一次對圈的世紀性面基。

並且聯手產了足足一個月多Theseus Newt無差的糧，圖文並茂，繪形繪聲，讓骨科圈的廣大太太彷彿由新年過到了中秋。

 

 

 

Theseus Scamander

網名：逗法醫的大警犬

 

刑事總部高級警司。

人稱四大名捕的四合一共生體忒Sir。

可無情地宣佈加班；可鐵手（腕）統治刑事總部；可追命把通緝犯追到生無可戀乖乖來自首；可冷血把下屬死命生出來的報告打回娘胎重做。

出身英國名門Scamander 家族。

Newt Scamander大寫加粗的哥and男朋友。

也就是傳說中把幺弟寵成萬千寵愛於一身的弟控。

同為霍格華茲大學畢業生，主修犯罪心理學。

骨科同人太太Tina的頂頭上司。

不苟言笑，高冷霸氣，以及比包公還黑的臉色是日常畫風。

而拉着來交驗屍報告的弟弟進自己辦公室又抱又摟的，也是日常畫風。

臉色變的太快就像龍卷風。

被鎮在文件底的Tina一時間找不到自己最為重要的糊口工具：啊啊啊我手機在哪？！我要直播！！！

弟弟比任何事物都來得重要。

Newt >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>anything。

在逆境中自強不息的一眾下屬，都深知要準時下班就必需讓Newt去約走他們老頂忒sir，或是串通法醫部同事讓Newt答應忒sir的date這個職場硬道理。

真是種新穎的部門利益輸送。

組內女同事早已對忒Sir的顏值免疫。

但不代表組外以至整個警界的女同事都能免疫於他英俊挺拔的外表。

與法證白月光相對的是刑總朱砂痣。

帶刺的美麗，辛辣又魅惑。

在忒sir扔着語早死的報告對下屬嚴詞批評時體現得淋漓盡致。

平日不怒自威，床上涵威自怒是來自他在警界各單位迷妹驚人的一致口供。

而面紅得像熟了的某法醫N在某大律師L多次盤問下依舊拒絕證實這點。

我有權保持緘默！

情商追不上智商的後果是，一度成為出軌渣男，而自我厭惡了好一段時間。

及後得到偉大如人間偶像的前女友加人生導師Leta跳起來來一記當頭棒喝，才得以頑石點頭。

成功與其弟手牽手一步兩步三步四步走出櫃。

從此，白月光與朱砂痣便幸福地生活在一起。


End file.
